when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
We'll Never Let You Go
"The wound is the place where the Light enters you." --Rumi We'll Never Let You Go is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, it starts with Ms. Frizzle's class arriving from Walkerville (Magic School Bus world) via a Lockheed MC-130 to Paris, Earth on a rainy night. When Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur turned their normal clothes into Magic School Bus jumpsuits, the eight (8) kids yawned and are being hospitalized by doctors and nurses in separate ambulances when they arrive to the Charles de Gaulle Airport. Meanwhile, three American generals Donald McCree, Vincent Shaw and Bruce Gutherson are smoking in the parking lot. A British general. Edward Thompson calls them telling them that Carlos Ramon, Keesha Franklin, Arnold Perlstein, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Wanda Li and Ralphie Tennelli, still in their jumpsuits, want to say goodbye. The three sniffled their cigarettes. Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie are then seen shaking hands with several prominent Grand Alliance generals and leaders that are involved in the siege of Kassala, Operation Buttertoast and the Northern African Crisis lining up in the parking lot in front of the entrance, in order, from left to right. Later, they give Entissar Amer a Schnee Afrika Korps badge, calling her the bravest mother in Egypt. After a brief look at McCree, Shaw and Gutherson, they look at Thompson, who looks saddened. They pat his left arm and slowly leave. Ahmed al-Arif gives them a hug and tells them to give him greetings to Sudan. As Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie walk away, they take a short look at Zeyad Khalil, who looks at Douglas MacArthur and Oreste Baratieri standing on the other side of the doorway. They then enter the Tour Défense 2000 along with Polina Petrov who is now in the lead. Shortly afterwards, Ahmed runs away and stumbles on the Motovov siblings, who are on the parking lot. He asks them what they are doing, and they tell her that they want to see Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie. They haven't eaten anything, except breakfast. Ahmed then takes his coat off and goes up to find them some food. There he stumbles upon drunken NATO officers and enters the kitchen, while they joke about Kassala being full of warehouses ("where" houses?). After Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie bid farewell to the generals, and Ahmed bumps into the Motovov siblings, Entissar Amer rushes from a Mercedes-Benz S-Class to the room, where Tim and Jyoti are inside, which is now guarded outside by a Lithuanian soldier, Valdemaras Dambe. She tells him that she needs to talk to Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie, but Valdemaras declines her request, before Entissar yells: "Please!" Behind her, Abdel Fatah el-Sisi appears. Valdemaras relents and knocks on the door three times, speaking to Carlos, Keesha, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Wanda and Ralphie through the door that "Miss Entissar Amer is here." After a second knocking, Ralphie opens the door. Immediately Entissar falls to her knees, holds onto him and desperately begs them to change their mind over piloting on a captured Dardanelles Robot and continue their mecha piloting career in the Schnee Afrika Korps. Ralphie agrees, but then says that "Tomorrow, millions of Nazis, Ethiopians, Sudanese, South Sudanese, Kenyans and Ugandans will curse us, but fate has taken its course." He then pushes the kneeling Entissar to the floor prompting her to wail uncontrollably, as Jyoti and Tim who is already lying down on a bed, looks on. Valdemaras helps her up and out of the hospital hallway, and Ralphie shuts the door. In the scene immediately after, Tim and Jyoti, now healthy once again and in their jumpsuits, like what it was seen earlier, they tell something about how a Rah-Rah-Robot variant is being made for the Turkish Land Forces, which is called the Kara Kanat, the victorious North African Crisis, the failed siege of Kassala, how they're both rescued, how the Dardanelles Robot is captured in the Battle of Marrakesh, Tabuu being killed with Operation Buttertoast being successful, Bill Cipher defeated (but not dead yet), Zuberi Uba being captured and killed, how Abasi Hakim is killed, and most importantly of all, the Rah-Rah-Robot of their own is now truly the greatest symbol of liberty, justice and freedom, and also, of the Grand Alliance. Meanwhile, Polina is in the lounge preparing some meal for the Motovov siblings and the Axis Loud siblings who haven't eaten in a while, making jam sandwiches. Whilst they discuss living in the hospital, in the conference room, the officers, generals, commanders and leaders sit around in silence, waiting for the inevitable. In the conference room, Dambe stands up and peeks out through the doorway, whilst Weiss Schnee heads to the hospital roomand, after slowly opening the door and peeking inside, and he tells her that "It has happened." Schnee then walks into the lounge room (which is not visible in this scene), inspects the kids who are reading a story, then heads back outside, giving Baratieri a nod and into the conference room, where she announces that "The kids are about to fall asleep." The generals then bow their heads. Meanwhile, back in the parking lot, the men can be seen lighting cigarettes and smoking, an action which was prohibited in the Rah-Rah Robot crew members' presence. Back in the lounge, Daniil opens the door and sees his brother and Zhanna overseeing some actions where the Magic School Bus kids are being taken care for their bedtime, and says: "There's my brother." Dambe proceeds to take a look at the events outside as seen by Zhanna and Daniil. Horrified, and possibly to keep Zhanna from witnessing any more of the scene, she quickly slams the door. The kids close their eyes gently, and the party gives their salute or a moment of silence. Back in the lounge, a worried and possibly traumatized Zhanna drinks a cup of water (or possibly liquor) to calm her nerves. Some impulse occurred to her, and she slowly walks to the lounge room, where she sees the scene where the kids slept. She then walks away sadly. This chapter will have that, since Jyoti and Tim never controlled a robot or two, so they instead ride on Ralphie and Arnold's back like robots. At the end of the chapter, they went to sleep, while they're still in their jumpsuits at the same time, dreaming about how they were victorious in the Beacon War. Also, they sung "Histoire Eternelle," a French version of "Tale As Old As Time," to reflect that they're now resting in France. Characters Transcript Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World